Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... (Wait, Blitz needs to be here. Make her retreat back to SR, leave Aelius if you have to) I said nothing. I just wanted some freash blood on my claws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:46, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (someone needs to find her and dragon her back...She's pretty much broken into pieces, and almost dead. XD) "In the center to their twister home." replied Vilen.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Aelius carried Blitz back to camp. "Attack!" yowled Sappho. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor landed on Draco's back, and stabbed his tail piece into his side, and clawed at Draco's back. Vilen leaped at Fafnir. The young hatchling let out a cry of fear, and ran to Hytna. Hytna lashed at Vilen's face.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (We also have a ton of other dark dragons, BTW) Sappho lunged at a she-dragons neck. A black and silver dragon spotted Blitz at the camp entrance. He lunged at the weakened she-dragon, teeth bared. Rosa Sol, who was fighting close by, saw the dragon. She lunged in front of Blitz and took the hit for her. Her wings were torn to the point of being useless, and she was thrown off the clif, hanging on by only one claw... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (dude, Blitz is out cold! XD) Draco shook off Gilsor and leaped for Rosa Sol. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to saftey and sighed when he saw Blitz out cold. "Blitz, i know your frail and weak and shy, but sometimes your frail and like, Ceral frail!" muttered Draco. Ceral snarled. "I'm over here!" she hissed. Draco ignored the tart dragon and leaped at the black and silver dragon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Dude, you miss understood the part with Aelius. And you completly ruined my plan in the process) The dark dragon lunged at Blitz again. "Don't you dare hurt my friend!" shouted Rosa Sol as she lunged at him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (it would have been easier if you told me, but i get it. You want Blitz to save Rosa Sol from falling cause she saved her from the dragon (blah blah.) so i'll do that right now, sorry if i rp ur dragon a bit here...) Blitz opened her eyes to see Rosa Sol leaped in front of her and get pushed over to edge of the tornado. Blitz let out a screech of anger and dove to Rosa Sol, and clutched the she-dragon in her talons. She flapped up to the tornado, and saftely put down Rosa Sol.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Right, I sort of wanted it to be a surprise :P RPing Rosa Sol) I coughed up blood. I collapsed onto the ground. My wings were not useable and there were several long, deep cuts on my side an chest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Here, this'll protect you." murmured Blitz. She pushed the she-dragon into a cave, and covered it with a couple rocks, so no dragon could find Rosa Sol. "I'll come back for you!" she told Rosa Sol. Blitz took off, to fight.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "T-Thank y-y-you, B-Blitz," I said, loosing consciousness. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Blitz leaped into battle with a gray and black dragon. Draco found Gilsor and lashed at his face.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Avi Luna) I slashed at the face of a black she dragon. I spotted the queen, Sappho, slither into our treasure chamber. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Draco chomped down on Gilsor's neck. Gilsor lashed at Draco's nose.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Sappho) I saw a whole room filled with the Sky Ruler's treasure. I laughed evily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (don't worry, Draco's posin can be cured.) Draco broke away from Gilsor and launched himself at Sappho. He stabbed his posin barb tail into her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I let out a hiss and slashed at the king's face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Draco stabbed her again, slowly slowing her down.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The poison traveled through my veins. I let out a hiss, but I felt weak...☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor saw his mate. He gasped. "Dark Dragons, retreat!" he called. He lashed Draco on the side and grabbed his mate. He swiftly flew back to the home of the Dark dragons.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (BRB in five to ten mins.) "Why did you do that?" I asked him. (RP now on DD RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) blitz dug up Rosa Sol. "Are you alright?" she asked her. Draco let out a sigh of relife.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Rosa Sol nodded weakly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ceral used some medicine on Rosa Sol to fix her wounds. Ceral sighed. "Her wings are worthless, she must retire." croaked Ceral.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) "W-What?" said Rosa Sol, stunned. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC (This is my last post of the day!!!) Blitz sighed. Ceral nodded. Blitz flew off to find Aelius to make sure he as okay. "Aelius!!" she called. Ceral sighed. "Rosa Sol...Do you think that blitz and Aelius are in love?!" asked Draco and Ceral.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "What? No, I was just kidding with her! She takes everything so seriously, you know?" I replied. (Aelius) "Um, yes, Blitz," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Draco blinked. "No, do you think she is?" asked Draco. Blitz sighed. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or seriously ingured from the attack." muttered Blitz, unfolding her wings to fly back home.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I replied. "I just wanted both of us to have a good laugh, she took it the wrong way, you know?" (Rosa Sol) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Clarus saw Rosa Sol, Draco and Ceral talking. She must have fallen asleep for a long time. "Are you gossiping?" Clarus asked, she flew down. Prickl ar 21:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "No," I replied, tring to fold my tattered wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco shook his head. "I hope they get together soon." he mummbled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Huh, what?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan